With the rapid development of various wireless mobile devices and the mobile Internet, more and more wireless mobile devices are used in people's daily life, and many wireless mobile devices have become a part of life. Currently, regardless of the iOS, Android, or Windows system, the speed, convenience, stability, and security of data propagation are important indicators for measuring a wireless mobile device. In particular, when it relates to important private user information, the security indicator becomes more important.
An application used in a wireless mobile device can implement various life and work functions such as shopping, chatting, making friends, and traveling. It is greatly helpful to a user. When using the application, it generates various data, such as a login account and a login password for the application, and a historical chat record, shopping order information, payment information, etc., that relate to sensitive and confidential user information. The user information is usually stored in a local folder of the mobile device in a form of a text file and a database file. Therefore, the text file mentioned above and the database file are easily found, and consequently, the user information is likely to be disclosed. To avoid likely disclosure of user information, sensitive and confidential user information generated in the running application are encrypted before being stored in the local folder of the mobile device. However, although the information has been encrypted, the encrypted information ciphertext string is still completely exposed. For example, a text file and a database file (such as a .txt, .db, or .plist file) can be found by using a relatively common third-party tool (a database tool such as iTools and Peapod), to obtain the encrypted information. As such, the probability of cracking the encrypted information to obtain sensitive and confidential information is increased, the sensitive and confidential user information is then disclosed, and the security level is relatively low.